


Ten Warblers Singing

by CursedwithaFairytale



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Build, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kurt Hummel knew it was a bad idea to go spy on a rival show choir group. Little does he know the Warblers are actually a group of elite spies in the middle of investigating a national hacker.Suddenly Agent Seven's life is turned upside down. Blaine swears he will do anything to make sure this man doesn't get involved in DALTON's affairs.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> As I update the story tags will be adjusted, but this story will include most of the New Directions members as well as the Warblers.

_January 17, 2016_

_Dear Diary,_

_To my surprise, I wasn't thrown into the lockers today. I don't know if I'll get the slushie stains out of my scarf, but luckily it was out of season anyways._

_Glee club was the same as always. Mr. Shue is making us do the boys vs. girls challenge again. When will he understand that I'd fit in more with the girls? All the boys do is make fun of me. I try to help, but all my ideas are shut down._

_Even today, when I was sharing my fabulous plan, Puck shrugged it off. So instead of working on this assignment (which, come on, how will those guys even know how to sing a girls' group song?!) I'll be visiting Westerville to spy on Dalton Academy's Warblers._

_It's a stupid plan, I know. Hopefully it doesn't blow up in our faces._

-.. .- .-.. - --- -. 

"Hey Eight?" Nick asked, looking at his partner.

"Yes Nine?" Jeff responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Do you think our ties are red and navy, or vice versa? Five and I got into an argument about it the other day."

Jeff gave his partner a look. The brown haired man always asked the weirdest questions.

"Red and navy, I guess? Navy and red just sounds weird."

Nick huffed, "You all just have something against the letter N, don't you?"

"Obviously. You know I can't stand you."

Nick opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by the shrill of alarms. Suddenly the playful atmosphere of the room was replaced with a somber, professional one.

Eight and Nine were looking through camera footage when Two walked in. "I left you two alone for ten minutes. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! Detectors didn't pick up an ID on some guy. He must've forgotten his pin again." Nine responded, not looking away from his monitor.

"Or he isn't a Dalton student." Two said, pointing to an unfamiliar student on Eight's screen. "Who's this guy? He doesn't go to Dalton. No pin, and that obviously isn't our blazer."

Seconds later, the door swung open and revealed an unhappy Seven. "You guys told me you had it under control," he complained, "I thought I was finally going to get a nap in."

"Sorry Seven," Two said unapologetically, "but we have a 1097. Non-Dalton person in the building."

"Facial recognition says his name is Kurt Hummel, a junior from McKinley High in Lima. No criminal record or investigations. Most notable thing in his profile is that he's part of the Show Choir group from McKinley." Nine said. He then pulled up Kurt's driver's license and school record.

"He looks harmless enough. Obviously if he was carrying anything, he wouldn't have passed through the doors." Two said.

"A kid from Lima, Ohio here? It's not exactly a short journey. Why would he come here?"

After close monitoring, Seven made a decision. "Let him stay," he ordered to Eight, "I presume he's staging as a show choir spy, but in reality he's here for acceptance."

"How do you know?" Two asked.

"He's gay, so he probably suffers from a homophobic school environment." Seven responded, overriding the alarms.

"Wait, who said he was gay? Isn't that a little premature?"

The other three men gave Two a look. "Dear Wesley," Nine began, not catching his slip up, "you have three queer men in the room. I think the gaydar is pretty reliable."

"Not to mention his designer sunglasses, walk, and hair style."

"And I don't know a straight man who could create their own makeshift Dalton blazer. There's a reason you and Three aren't allowed to use the sewing machines anymore."

"Okay, okay I get it." Two said, raiding his hands in defence. "If you're right though, we need you to go in." He said, pointing at Seven.

Blaine smirked, "Don't worry guys, I've got this."

-.. .- .-.. - --- -.

DALTON, or the Defence Against the Lawlessness of Tyranny and the Overthrow of our Nation, is one of the United Nation's best kept secrets. Agents of DALTON are trained from the time they are fourteen in the secure environments hidden as the Dalton Academy School for Boys and the Crawford County School for Girls. The young men and women selected for the program are put under four years of intense training and are expected to become fully trained agents by the time they turn eighteen. Most of these children are from generations of DALTON agents, but a few have been recruited by the government.

Agent 071 had been selected when he was eight. After his selection, he was signed up for countless self defence, weapons, and language classes. By the time John Anderson was fourteen, he knew four languages, five types of martial arts, and how to shoot a moving target with his eyes closed.

 J. Anderson is still one of the best agents DALTON has to offer, but that didn't mean he put his personal life on pause. His first marriage resulted in a son named Cooper Isaiah Anderson. Cooper started training when he was seven. Though he graduated from DALTON, Cooper knew the agent life wasn't for him. Against his father's wishes, he resigned from DALTON and moved to California.

John's second wife, Maria, told him not to worry. If Cooper wanted to be happy, let him. Maria, unlike his first wife, was also an agent for DALTON. She had graduated from Crawford eight years after John. They met during an undercover mission to the Philippines. Ten months later, they were married with a son, Blaine Devon Anderson.

Tragedy struck when Blaine was five. Maria was assigned to go undercover in London to stop an attempted assassination on two young princes and their father. In the end, she did, but at a price. She was shot in her spine and declared dead on sight.

The only thing she left John was a note. It read:

_Dearest Jonathan,_

_If you're reading this, I didn't live to tell the tale. Do not cry for me, my love. We both know how dangerous our line of work is._

_My only regret in this life is that I will not see Blaine grow up. Our little boy, the one who sings the Full House theme song and cries when we kill the spiders. I know he'll grow into the best agent our Nation has ever seen. Train him well, my love, show him how we used to kick ass._

_However, if he wants to cease training at any time, let him. Though he has both our genes, not everyone is cut out for this kind of work._

_My time has ended, mi amor, but yours hasn't. Be the man I fell in love with. Be the father Blaine deserves. Someday, you will find love again. I know she will be beautiful and will be the mother Blaine and Cooper deserve. I will not be upset, but will rejoice in your happiness._

_Though she will be beautiful, don't let the boys forget me. I didn't sit through Cooper's acting classes or suffer two days worth of labour for for nothing._

_I have a note for each of my sons. Cooper's should be given to him when he marries. Blaine's should be given to him when he graduates. I trust you not to read them._

_I believe I have rambled enough. My last request is that you put my full name on my headstone. My family does not recognise me as an Anderson yet._

_Now love on, mi cariño. Love your sons, love yourself, and do not forget the memories we have shared._

_Eternally yours,_

_Maria Anderson_

Blaine doesn't remember a lot about his mother. He remembers her scent, her laugh, and how she sang. He remembers speaking Filipino with her and playing with her curly hair. The rest of his memories come from photographs or second hand stories from his grandmother. His father doesn't speak about her a lot.

Instead, his father started training him at a young age. The day Blaine turned six, he received his first pocket knife. A year later, he knew how to use it better than he did a video game controller.

Though he knew several ways to take a man down, Blaine still wouldn't fight anyone at school. Yes, he was bullied. Yes, he got beat up, but it was better than being feared.

The seventh grade dance changed everything. Blaine was attacked for asking his male friend to the dance. One boy pulled a knife while the other two held Blaine down.

By the time Blaine's friend found a teacher, the three attackers were knocked unconscious. Blaine was worse off though, since he had a huge gash in his side. He hadn't seen the second knife. At the hospital Blaine's father called his counterattack sloppy, but was glad he was okay.

Blaine was out of school for the rest of the year. The wounds in his side healed nicely, but left behind a huge scar that started at his hip and ended at his sternum. When it came time for him to enrol for eighth grade, his father had told him the school wouldn't accept him back. The three boys had twisted his story, and three against two didn't play in his favour.

Instead, Blaine was enrolled in DALTON a year early. He was sure the boys there were going to make fun of him. His height, his glasses, and his sexuality made him an easy target. He was proven wrong when he took a teacher down in ten seconds.

Suddenly, it was his senior year and he was on the Elite team, made of the best agents Dalton Academy has to offer. Wesley Montgomery, or Agent Two led the team. David Thompson was given the title of Three, Thad of Four. Trent followed with Five, Hunter was Six. Blaine was proud of his title as Seven. Jeff was Eight, Nick was Nine, and Sebastian was Ten. At the receiving ceremony, there was no question as to why these individuals received their respective titles. 

An Agent's professional title has nothing to do with their ability level, but because of their strongest attributes. Two is a natural born leader. Three is a master with weapons. Four is strong with their intelligence. Five is the most compassionate. Six will do anything to get the information they need. Seven is the best at undercover work. Eight is the best with technology. Nine is the most observant. Ten is the best at deceiving.

When he first saw the spy from McKinley, Blaine knew he wouldn't really have to go undercover. If Kurt was anything like he was a few years ago, all he needed now was a friend.

Wes spoke into his earpiece. "Target is approaching down the stairs. You'll encounter him in three, two, one,"

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The boy said. Blaine stopped walking and came face to face with the oblivious man.

"My name's Blaine."

He tried to ignore the thought that Kurt was the most beautiful boy he'd ever met. That would only complicate the mission.

-.. .- .-.. - --- -.

“It’s very civilised of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying.” Kurt said as he accepted Blaine’s coffee.

The three boys tried not to laugh. If only Kurt knew the truth.

“We are not going to beat you up.” David said, trying to keep control of his laughter.

“You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing.” Wes agreed, giving a look to his friends.

“Which made me think that spying on us wasn’t really the reason you came.” Blaine pressed gently. There’s a reason Wes and David don’t do much interrogating work. Wes was the leader of the team, so he was required to submit a statement if Kurt did turn out to be a spy. David was the best man to have on hand in case Kurt pulled a weapon. Add Blaine’s ability to interrogate while seeming innocent, and you had the legendary Three Musketeers.

“Can I ask you guys a question?” Kurt said hesitantly. The three tried not to tense, but if Kurt saw something he wasn’t supposed to they’d have to move to Plan B. “Are you guys all gay?”

That wasn’t a question that’d even crossed their minds, so they laughed. They really didn’t want to have to wipe another memory.

“Um, no. I mean, I am, but no, these two have girlfriends.” Blaine responded.

Blaine could see how Kurt’s demeanor changed as Wes and David talked. His suspicions were confirmed then. Kurt Hummel from McKinley High was gay and harassed for it.

“Would you guys excuse us?” Blaine said to his friends. They left without argument.

As they talked, Blaine was reminded of his former self. He’d almost forgotten how small he used to feel. However, he’d never forget how it felt to be bullied. That’s why he revealed things to Kurt that he’d never told his straight friends. He knew that his friends would find his former school (and yes, they _would,_ because if they can find an international hacker in thirty minutes they can surely find his old school) and have a “word” with the administrators.

“So you have two options,” Blaine suggested, noticing how Kurt relaxed. “I mean, I’d love for you to come and enrol here, but Dalton has a four year program that no one can just jump into and the admissions process is intense. Or you can refuse to be the victim.”

Kurt seemed to take his advice to heart. Blaine hoped Kurt’s confrontation would go better than his had.

-.. .- .-.. - --- -.

When Blaine walked back into the observation room, he was met with wolf whistles and cat calls.

Blaine rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t like that guys.”

David laughed, “It might as well have been! You had the biggest heart eyes ever!”

“Unlike some people, I don’t mix business with my love life. Kurt needed a friend, and I was more than happy to be that for him.”

“So he’s not our guy?” Wes asked.

Seven sighed, “No. There’s no way Kurt can be the guy we’re looking for.”

Two frowned and turned to Eight and Nine. “Did we find anything else on our hacker?”

“His programming was sloppy,” Eight reported, “though I presume that was on purpose. Like his other works our hacker signed with the lowercase Greek letter lambda.”

“Any clue on why lambda?”

“Well, lambda is the symbol used to symbolise a wavelength. Wavelength determines the pitch of a sound. This just further proves that this person will be part of a show choir group.” Four said, pulling up the case’s file.

“So far, we know that this person has been active for approximately a month. They’ve hacked three major college’s profiles, including Juilliard, Yale, and MIT. Juilliard is a known performing arts school, Yale for law, and MIT for engineering. They really don’t have anything in common between them except for being high profile schools.

“Three months ago, Yale’s IT department reported a breach in their system. Three minutes after the breach was discovered systems shut down. Webpages revealed private information about high profile people such as Anderson Cooper, Former President Bill Clinton, and Jodie Foster, all Yale Alumni. An attack similar to this one was posed on MIT approximately a month later. Our most recent attack was on Juilliard, which among the three was an outlier. Juilliard alumnis include Thomas Gibson and Wes Bentley.”

“Thomas Gibson is famous for his role on Criminal Minds,” Eight added. “Wes Bentley is known for a lot of things, but to our demographic he is known for his role as Seneca Crane in the Hunger Games movies.”

“Why is that relevant?” Two asked.

“He's mocking us,” Nine stated, “He doesn't think we can catch him. He thinks this is a game.”

“And his plays are getting sloppy. There was a moment after the third attack that they didn't have their guard up. I traced them to this region of Ohio, but the connection was lost before I could get exact GPS coordinates.”

“This is more of their game then?”

“Most likely.” Eight pulled up what he could about the attacker’s location. “This is what we have. Locations here,” he pointed to a red mark on the map, “here, here and here are participating in the regionals competition coming up.”

“Are you absolutely sure they're part of show choir?” Six asked.

“It's more than likely. The lambda symbol, attack on Juilliard, and locations all indicate so.”

“Alright, thank you Four, Eight.” Two said before taking the floor.

“Alright gentleman, looks like we’re in need of a plan. I propose something simple: we keep up the facade that we’re a show choir group and investigate the scene at sectionals.”

 “And if they aren't part of our group then? Competitions only consist of three different groups.”

 “Then we win and advance, simple.”

 Discussion broke out throughout the room. Some were excited about participating in an extracurricular, others weren't as thrilled.

 “I can't stand up there in front of all those people!”

“I can't sing for my life! I didn't sign up for this!”

 “Aw hell no, once was bad enough.”

 “I suggest Hannah Montana songs then!”

 “Where are we going to get kazoos this late into the competition?”

 “Gentleman!” All attention turned towards Seven, “Think of this as an extended undercover mission. Obviously we're good enough to advance to sectionals, so what's the big deal? Plus, we all need this undercover op to graduate. We’ll practice and try our best to advance. If we fail to advance or to find our hacker, we’ll think of a new plan.

 “Agent Two, motion to call for a vote.”

 “Second!" Three agreed.

 Two nodded and took his place in between Three and Four. “Agents, all in favour of Undercover Op Plan A, raise your right hand.” Seven out of nine hands went up. “Seven of nine is the majority. Undercover Op Plan A is now in motion.” Two finalised the decision with the slam of his gavel.

“Who knows Blaine,” Ten whispered, “If this falls through, maybe your McKinley boyfriend can help us out?”

Blaine’s face fell. There was _no way_ he was going to let Kurt get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotations from 'Never Been Kissed' were taken from [this lovely Tumblr blog](). I give credit of the acronym for DALTON to my friend Antonio, who struggled for days trying to think of an acronym and is still not satisfied with it. I hope to post the next chapter within a month, but that all depends on my college classes. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Part II

_ January 24, 2016 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Don’t tell anyone, but I’m glad that the guys sent me to Dalton Academy.  _

_ I met someone there. Yes, he’s a boy and yes, he’s gay. Not just gay, but  _ _ confident  _ _ and gay. He used to be bullied too! I don’t know why anyone would treat him badly. He’s one of the sweetest, funniest guys I’ve ever met.  _

_ What am I saying, I’ve only known him for a week!  _

_ I’m trying not to get too caught up in this. Just because he texts me inspirational quotes and talks to me every day doesn’t mean he’s interested. I can’t fall for every guy that’s nice to me.  _

_ It’ll be nice having a friend who understands me. I love Mercedes, but I don’t think she understands what it’s like being the only openly gay teenager at school. I’ll leave it up to him. If he wants to be friends, I’ll accept it. If he wants something more, I certainly won’t stop him.  _

_ That doesn’t mean I’m not hoping for the later.  _

-.. .- .-.. - --- -.

One second, Blaine was looking for a nice cat picture to send to Kurt. The next, his phone was torn from his hands and he was tackled to the ground. 

Reflex kicked in as soon as his back hit the floor. Blaine dodged all the punches his attacker thrown at him, waiting until he got close enough to grab him around the back and suspend his arms. His legs wrapped his attacker’s, and suddenly Blaine had the upper hand. He flipped them over and held the attacker’s wrists in one hand, using the other to apply light pressure to his neck. 

“Damn Blaine,” Sebastian panted, “even when distracted you’re good.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes before getting off his teammate. He held out a hand and helped Sebastian up. “This is why you don’t attack a senior, Smythe.” 

“Really? You’re two months older than me.”

“And yet you’re still only a junior.” Blaine teased. 

Sebastian shook his head before inspecting Blaine’s phone. “You’re still texting that Hummel guy? I thought you said you didn’t like him?” 

Blaine went to grab his phone, but Sebastian held it higher. Sometimes Blaine hates the fact his height is below average. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I never said I didn’t like him. I said he needed a friend, and that’s exactly what I’m being to him.” 

“Come on Blaine, we’re friends! You can be honest with me in a way you can’t with Wes and David. Now tell me, who would ride the stallion-” 

“Okay, I’m cutting you off there,” Nick said, making his presence known, “this is too… blech. Even for me. Sebastian, you’re wanted in the commons. Blaine, you’re with me.” 

Sebastian smirked and gave Blaine back his phone. “Say hello to your new lover for me.” 

As Sebastian walked away, Blaine suppressed the urge to run after him. Instead, he followed Nick back up to the dormitories. 

“Did we find something?” He asked once they entered the room. 

“Well, not really. You just looked like you needed a place to text your boyfriend in private.” 

Blaine gave Nick a fake smile. “For the last time, he’s just a-” 

He was interrupted by the familiar notes of Teenage Dream coming from his phone. Nick’s self-satisfied smile grew. “Not your boyfriend?” Then why does he have a personalised ringtone?” 

Blaine waited for Nick to leave before answering the call. “Kurt, what’s up?” 

“B-Blaine…” 

“Woah, Kurt, what’s wrong?” Blaine responded. 

“Blaine, he… Karofsky… he…” 

“Kurt you have to calm down and breathe. C’mon, with me now, in, out, in, out…” 

This continued on for a few minutes. Blaine wished he could’ve been there in person to help his friend. 

“Good, Kurt, keep breathing. You know you can tell me anyt-” 

“Karofsky kissed me.” 

Blaine saw red. He may not have met this  _ Karofsky _ person, but he had  _ no fucking right  _ to touch Kurt.  _ Anyone  _ who causes Kurt this much anxiety earns a place at the top of Blaine’s list. 

Wait… how long had he known this kid? Nine days? Why was he having these thoughts? 

“Kurt… this is all my fault,” Blaine muttered, trying to sound sympathetic, not angry. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he’d go that far.” 

“Don’t blame yourself, Blaine. At least now I know why I’m always his target. This is a really messed up way of keeping a crush, though.” Kurt tried to joke. Blaine didn’t see the humour in it. 

“Kurt, you have to tell someone.” 

“No, that will only cause more trouble. I think I should try confronting him again. Maybe I can help him come to terms with… with being gay.” 

Blaine inhaled sharply. “No, no I won’t let you confront him alone. If you really want to do this, I’m coming with you.” 

“You’d really make the two hour trip for me?” 

“Yes,” Blaine said without a second thought. “I care about you, Kurt. I won’t let you rush into trouble without any backup.” 

The door swung open as Wes walked in. “Meeting now. New information.” He signed to Blaine. The other Elite nodded before turning back to his phone conversation. 

“Sorry Kurt, I have to go. The Warblers are holding a meeting about our sectionals setlist. I’ll call you right after it lets out.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, Blaine Warbler,” Kurt said before hanging up. 

Blaine smiled. It had been a while since he had a friend that wasn’t an international spy. 

-.. .- .-.. - --- -.

“Alright gentlemen, this meeting concerns the latest breach in the Ohio area. Our ladies at Crawford found that money was being wired from Gap Inc to an anonymous bank account. We believe that this breach came directly from the source. A  skilled hacker must have obtained access to a computer in a store owned by Gap Inc.

“Now, Gap Inc. is a company that owns several stores. Some include, well, the GAP and its spinoffs, Old Navy, and the Banana Republic. Nine and I are trying to narrow down where the breach could've taken place, but seeing as how Gap Inc is the largest specialty retailer in the United States, it's been difficult.” Eight put a map onto a large screen for his fellow agents to see. “Displayed here are all of the Gap Inc brand stores in Ohio. The purple circle indicates where our Lambda hacker has indicated his location is. Are these two crimes related? More than likely, because hackers this good don't usually flaunt their power. I mean, come on, this is the fourth attack in seven months!” 

“Alright, thank you Eight.” Two said, taking the floor.

“Gentlemen, we need a plan. Nine has spoken to me about finding where and how this attack took place, but seeing as we aren't official DALTON agents we don't have access to this equipment. Four and I have found a way around this. We propose that we infiltrate a Gap Inc store and find how their systems are run. Eight will be able to secure the accounts from this computer and we’ll put a tracker on the software. Comments?” 

“How the hell are we going to draw that much attention?” Three asked. 

Murmurs of agreement filled the room. Six stood and asked for everyone’s attention. 

“It really isn’t that hard to get people’s attention. Remember Case 892? All they had to do was stage a flash mob, and suddenly the computer was left open. If we can recreate something like that, then I don’t see how we couldn’t get access to that computer.” 

“That… that could work. Seven, Ten, do you have any proposals as to how we could execute this?” 

“What?” Seven looked up from his phone, “Sorry, I was distracted.” 

Ten rolled his eyes and took Seven’s phone. “I say we could get away with an easy serenade. Let’s see if all the flirting Seven’s doing right now can be put to good use.” 

Seven snatched his phone back. 

“Though I am at odds with Ten right now,” Six continued, “I agree. I happen to know that Jeremiah, the junior manager at the Dublin GAP is gay.” 

“Woah, hold on. We want to make sure that we aren’t putting anyone in danger here. Are you sure that Jeremiah is gay, and is he out?” Seven asked. 

“Look, all I know is that he’s into dudes. This could be the only shot we have at infiltrating a GAP. If you pretend to be  _ totally  _ in love with him, Seven, then Eight can get into the computer while everyone is distracted. Then, we’ve got our information.” 

“I don’t feel comfortable with this.” Seven protested. Eight, Nine, and Five all nodded in agreement. “Outing someone is bad news. It can lead to severe trauma and discrimination.  At my old school, I was outed. Life was hell for me. Their hate crimes are what made me come into Dalton early. I refuse to be part of something that will endanger someone like that.” 

“I agree with Seven. DALTON protects everyone. If we out someone, we won’t be doing that.” 

“Alright gentlemen, thank you for your input.” Two said, taking back the floor. 

“Motion for a vote. Agents, all in favour of carrying out Undercover Op Plan AB: Serenade at the Dublin GAP, raise your right hand now.” 

Four out of six hands went up. 

“Alright, the majority has spoken. The motion has failed, but the floor is open to more suggestions.” 

Seven finally let himself breathe. 

-.. .- .-.. - --- -.

“Thanks again for coming,” Kurt said as he walked up the bleachers two at a time. 

“Don’t worry about it, just let me do the talking,” Blaine responded. He made sure that Kurt stayed behind him a little bit. If Karofsky decided to push him again, Blaine wouldn’t stand for it. He refused to let his friend get hurt again. 

“There he is,” Kurt muttered, turning his head away and motioning towards another man. 

Blaine took a second to look at the guy. He may have had the height and weight, but speed and reflex probably weren’t his strong suits.  So long as he didn’t have any weapons on him, Blaine estimated that it’d take four tactical hits to take him down.

“I got your back.” Blaine stepped forward and stopped Dave as he was walking down the stairs. “Excuse me,”

Dave looked up and his stare hardened. “Hey, ladyboys,” he looked at Blaine and scoffed, “This your boyfriend, Kurt?” 

“Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something.” 

Dave rolled his eyes and shoved them out of the way, “I gotta get to class.” 

Blaine turned around, looking as innocent as he could, “Kurt told me what you did.” 

This made Dave stop, “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” He demanded. Blaine knew that he was trying to be menacing, but his eyes told a different story. 

‘ _He’s terrified_ ,’ Blaine thought, ‘ _he doesn’t want anyone to find out that he’s gay_.’ 

“It seems like you might be a little confused. And that’s totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you’re not alone-” 

Suddenly Blaine found himself shoved against the fence. “Do not mess with me!” Dave shouted. 

_ ‘Knee to the groin, elbow to the centre of the back, shove him to the ground then use your tie to tie him to the fence so he can’t hit you. Take his legs and-’ _

“You have to stop this!” Kurt retaliated. He shoved Karofsky off of Blaine, and the next moment the large football player was gone. 

‘ _Kurt doesn’t understand the fear that Karofsky feels_ ,’ Blaine thought, ‘ _not that it excuses this_ behaviour _. Karofsky_ does _have some kind of feelings for Kurt if he’s acting this way._

_"Why… why does that thought not settle well with me? It’s a logical explanation._

_‘And_ obviously _Kurt wouldn’t go out with someone like_ him _… right?_ ’

“Well, he’s not coming out anytime soon.” Blaine attempted to joke. Kurt shook his head and sat down on a step. Blaine sat down beside him. “What’s going on? Why are you so upset?” 

Kurt sniffed and shrugged his shoulders, “Because until yesterday, I had never been kissed. Or at least, one that counted.” 

Blaine nodded sympathetically. 

_ ‘Kiss him now, you idiot,’   _ some part of his brain said. 

Blaine looked over at his distraught best friend. He gave him a sad smile. 

‘ _ Maybe not now. Not while he’s so upset.’ _

“Come on, I'll buy you lunch.” Blaine stood and offered his hand to Kurt. 

As they walked off the school grounds hand in hand, Blaine listened to Kurt go on and on about the new show choir drama. He smiled and laughed as Kurt told him a story about how Mercedes and… Raquel? were fighting over something new. 

‘ _ I'll kiss this man someday...  _

_ '... Why do I want to kiss this man someday? He's my  _ best friend.  _He can't be anything more than that._ '

-.. .- .-.. - --- -.

“Tell me we’ve got something good, Eight.”

“Two! Thanks for coming in. There was another breach in the MIT server. Though nothing was done to arouse suspicion, we found the  _ exact  _ address of a computer that was used to hack into the server.”

“Really? That's fantastic! Where do we need to go?”

“The house belongs to Hiram and Leroy Berry. According to what I could find, the computer belongs to their daughter, Rachel Berry. She logs into MySpace a lot… I didn't think anyone still used that…”

“Focus, Eight. What do you need us to do?”

“Well, there's a chance that someone made a replica of this computer’s internal drive and it's not the actual one. Regardless, I need in to track the history and IP Address of this computer. It could mean a major breakthrough.” 

“So… do you want Agent Six, Seven, or Ten to go in?”

“Seven. Definitely Seven.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for your feedback! I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and I hope you enjoy the second one as well!! Please, if you have any questions about this AU or would like to add suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me on my tumblr [here](http://cursedwithafairytale.tumblr.com). Once again, thank you [Glee transcripts](http://gleetranscripts.tumblr.com/post/13215628783/2x06-never-been-kissed) for providing the script for Never Been Kissed.


End file.
